Fantasmagórico anhelo
by Preciossa
Summary: Puede que tenga miedo al compromiso, pero cuando la miro, lo único que puedo ver es una boda: la nuestra. Porque pese a todo lo que hemos pasado, quiero hacerla mi esposa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

**-** ¡Chicos! ¿Qué pensáis si nos quedamos aquí un rato?-preguntó Ash de pie en el vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Corazón.

Habían estado viajando durante días y este era su primer signo de civilización.

- ¿Por qué no? Nos vendría bien un poco de descanso.-dijo Misty.-Y me gustaría ver los Pokémon que hay en ese lago.

- Y yo voy a ver a la enfermera Joy.-dijo Brock ansiosamente.

- Me gustaría tratar de atrapar algún Pokémon aquí.-dijo Ash sonriendo.-¡Vamos a ver si nos dejan quedarnos en el Centro Pokémon!

- Sólo podemos quedarnos en el Centro Pokémon en caso de emergencia.-dijo Brock.-Ya lo sabes...

- Entonces acamparemos.-dijo Ash.

- ¿Dónde?-preguntó Misty.

- Vi un claro a una milla de aquí ¡es perfecto!-dijo Brock.

- ¡Genial! Nos iremos tan pronto como la enfermera Joy saque a Pikachu.-dijo Ash.

* * *

- ¡James! ¡Meowth! ¡Venir aquí!-dijo Jessie.

James y Meowth llegaron corriendo desde el pequeño campamento improvisado que habían creado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jessie?-preguntó James.

- Sí. Sonabas como si te estuvieras muriendo o algo.-dijo Meowth.

- ¡Oh, callaros de una vez y mirar hacia allí!-dijo Jessie.

James y Meowth se asomaron entre los arbustos. Misty estaba disfrutando de un poco de tiempo libre, lejos de sus amigos. Tenía una cesta de picnic a su lado. También tenía una caña de pescar en sus manos y hacía todo lo posible por atar el cebo.

- Es la mocosa ¿y qué?-preguntó Meowth.

Jessie lo golpeó en la cabeza con su abanico.

- ¡Idiota! Si ella está aquí, los otros mocosos no pueden estar muy lejos. Y dónde estén los mocosos estará Pikachu. ¡Finalmente lo atraparemos!-dijo Jessie.

- ¿Cómo, Jessie? ¿Tienes un plan?-preguntó James con entusiasmo.

Jessie lo miró con superioridad.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! James, quédate aquí y vigila a la chica. Cuando se vaya, síguela al campamento, recuerda dónde está y vuelve hasta aquí.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?-preguntó James alzando una ceja.

- Meowth y yo estaremos en la ciudad haciendo algo muy importante.

- ¿El qué?-preguntó James.

- Conseguir algo de comida ¡me muero de hambre!-dijo Jessie.

Meowth y Jessie caminaron a través de los arbustos y James les perdió de vista.

- ¡Hey! ¡Traerme algo! ¡Yo también tengo hambre!-gritó James.

Pero no le oyeron.

James se sentó sobre la hierba con un suspiro y miró entre los arbustos. Todavía estaba pescando.

_"Puede ser una niñata, pero no tiene mal aspecto" _Pensó ociosamente.

James sonrió ligeramente. No podía haber una entrenadora mejor.

Su estómago gruñó e hizo una mueca. Esperaba que Jessie y Meowth regresaran pronto con el almuerzo.

* * *

James se había quedado dormido. No pudo evitarlo. Mirar a alguien pescar era tan aburrido. Pero, de repente, notó que una de sus pokeballs estaba ligeramente abierta.

- ¡Growly!-le llamó, preocupado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó una voz conocida.

James se asomó entre los arbustos para ver cómo James acariciaba a su Growly. Growly parecía feliz y se dejaba acariciar. James sonrió. Normalmente Jessie le chillaba o intentaba golpearle y James siempre tenía que intervenir entre ellos. Había a pocas chicas a las que les gustase su Growly.

_"Ahora sólo tengo que recuperarlo sin que ella se de cuenta de que estoy aquí"._ Pensó James.

- ¿Tienes entrenador?-preguntó ella.

Growly asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

- Oh, es una lástima. Eres muy simpático.-dijo ella.

- Grow.-respondió Growly mientras ella lo seguía acariciando.

_"Creo que voy a tener que acercarme"._ Pensó James suspirando.

* * *

- ¡Hey, mocosa! Ese Growly es mío.-dijo una voz.

Misty se incorporó y se giró hacia la voz. James estaba allí, Growly se acercó a él y James lo acarició.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Misty.

James frunció el ceño.

- Escucha mocosa. Estaba sentado allí, pensando en mis cosas, cuando Growly salió de su pokeball y se acercó a ti. Sólo venía a recuperarlo. Eso es todo.-dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de que no lo has robado?-preguntó Misty imitando la postura de James.

- Si no fuera mío, no se dejaría acariciar por mí y no me obedecería.-dijo James acariciando a Growly, quien gruñó feliz.

Misty miró hacia el suelo.

- Lo siento. No me esperaba que este adorable Growly fuera tuyo.

- No hay problema. Probáblemente habría pensado lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.-dijo James haciendo una mueca.

Misty no pudo evitarlo. Ella se rió. James sonrió. Entonces, el estómago de James gruñó.

- James ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

James pensó un minuto.

- Pienso que ayer, pero no estoy seguro, pudo haber sido anteayer.

Misty le miró con horror.

- ¡James! ¡Eso es peligroso!

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Si estás en el Team Rocket, te acostumbras tran un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no comes algo?

James sonrió con ironía.

- No solemos ganar. Si no ganas, no te pagan. Lo que significa que no podemos pagar la comida, porque no podemos robarla de huertos y jardines cuando no hay nada de cosecha.

Misty pensó por un momento y después sonrió.

- James, he traído un picnic. ¿Quieres un poco?

James sonrió.

- No voy a negarme.

- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos!-Misty acercó la cesta mientras James extendía la manta.-Vamos a ver. Tengo patatas fritas, sandwiches, fruta y refrescos. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Misty y James sonrieron.

- Tal vez un sandwich y una manzana. No he comido en mucho tiempo y podría enfermarme si como demasiado a la vez.

- Está bien. Pero quiero que tomes algo para luego ¿vale?

- Si insistes, pero sinceramente ¿no lo necesitas..?

- No. Tenemos un montón.-dijo Misty. James parecía decepcionado.-Lo siento, no quise decir...

James se echó a reír.

- No me ofende, si eso es lo que estás tratando de decir. Sé que no os falta dinero.-James dio un mordisco a su sandwich y tragó antes de continuar.-Con los pokémon que ganan las batallas ¿no ganáis un montón de dinero?

- En realidad no. No solemos apostar. Sólo cuando necesitamos dinero extra. Todos ahorramos durante años para que pudiéramos viajar sin pasar necesidades. Ponemos el dinero en un banco con un montón de sucursales y cuando necesitamos algo, retiramos el dinero.

- ¡Genial! Bien pensado también.-dijo James puliendo su manzana.

Growly se acercó a Misty y ella sonrió feliz antes de acariciarle la cabeza y ofrecerle algo para que comiera.

- Normalmente a Growly no le gustan las chicas.-dijo James.-Es extraño que se acerque a ti.

- Oh, bueno, no veo porqué, es una monada.-dijo Misty mientras seguía acariciándolo.

James miró a Growly maravillado, parecía que en realidad estaba disfrutando. Nunca antes había actuado así con ninguna chica y se preguntó porqué dejaría que una mocosa como ella lo tocase.

- ¿Qué hora es?-le preguntó Misty de repente.

- Las cuatro.-respondió James sacudiéndose las manos y levantándose.

- Awwww. Me tengo que ir. Los chicos me están esperando.-dijo Misty envolviendo el resto de los sándwiches y fruta y entregándoselo a James.-Toma. Espero que lo comas. No puedes enfermarte ¿vale?-dijo sonriéndole.

Él le sonrió.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias.

- De nada. Te veré más tarde.-dijo Misty dirigiéndose hacia el campamento.

- Adios.-dijo James.

James la observó hasta que Misty se perdió de vista, después se dirigió hacia su campamento con el pequeño paquete de comida bajo el brazo.

* * *

- ¡Pensé que te dije que la siguieras y vieses dónde estaba su campamento! ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa comida?-preguntó Jessie enfadada.

Meowth y Jessie habían vuelto hacía poco y habían encontrado a James comiendo una manzana y sonriendo para sus adentros.

- Ya te lo dije, Jessie. Cuando ella entró en los matorrales empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Pensé que...ya sabes...y me escondí de nuevo aquí. Cuando regresé, ella se había ido.-mintió James descaradamente.

- ¿Y la comida?-le preguntó Jessie.

- Vi a ese chico pasar y tirar algo, lo que resultó ser su almuerzo.-James la miró.-Es realmente una suerte, ya que no me trajiste nada.

Jessie tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada.

- Lo siento James. Meowth y yo estábamos tan hambrientos y teníamos tan poco dinero...

- Bueno...tenía los bocadillos, asique no pasa nada. Pero no seas tan codiciosa la próxima vez.-dijo James.

- Te lo prometo.-dijo Jessie.-Mientras estábamos en la ciudad, recibí una llamada del jefe.

- ¿Tenemos una nueva misión?-preguntó James.

- Bueno, yo sí. Este trabajo es para un par de mujeres. Tengo que trabajar con Cassidy.-dijo Jessie haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa con Meowth y yo?-preguntó James.

- Bueno, tenemos que llevar a Meowth al Centro Pokémon porque necesita un chequeo, por lo que tú tienes dos días de descanso.-dijo Jessie.

- ¿Dos días? ¿Qué clase de misión te han asignado?-preguntó James.

Jessie frunció el ceño.

- Confía en mí, no lo quieres saber.

James sonrió con simpatía.

- ¿Tan mala es?

- Oh, sí.-dijo Jessie. Cogió su saco de dormir y otras cosas y las metió en su mochila; cuando terminó, se puso de pie y salió del claro.-Nos vemos, James. ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría!-dijo mientras caminaba.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?-gritó James.

Riendo, James miró hacia el cielo.

- Y ahora...¿qué voy a hacer durante dos días?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Cuando Misty llegó al día siguiente, encontró a James sentado en un banco, terminando un plátano.

- Hola ¿comiste como te dije?-le preguntó tan pronto como se situó a su lado.

- Así es y después me lavé los dientes, mamá.-respondió James riendo entre dientes.

Misty sonrió y Growly se acercó a ella. Misty le acarició y Growly gruñó feliz.

- Creo que a Growly le gustas.-dijo James alegremente mientras veía cómo Misty acariciaba a su Growly.

Misty comenzó a reír haciendo que Growly gruñese alegremente.

- Me pregunto cuál fue tu primera pista.-dijo Misty.

- Tal vez ¿por qué me abandona por completo cada vez que te ve?-preguntó James.

- Tal vez...-respondió Misty sonriendo.

- Por cierto ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?-preguntó James repentinamente.

- Básicamente, no tengo nada que hacer.

- ¿Pescaste algo ayer?-preguntó James acariciando a Growly que lamió su mano. James se echó a reír y le acarició la cabeza.

- En realidad no. Sólo una pareja de Magikarp.-respondió Misty encogiéndose de hombros.

- Conozco un lago cerca de aquí que tiene Poliwags y Tentacools.-dijo James.

- Wao. ¿Está muy lejos?

- Sólo a unas pocas horas. Por eso te he preguntado si pescaste algo. Jessie y Meowth no están aquí y me estoy volviendo loco, necesito compañía. Me imagino que si te llevo al lago, por lo menos podremos hablar por el camino.

- ¿Un poco, eh? Lo único que hago es oír hablar a Ash.-dijo Misty haciendo una mueca.

James se echó a reír.

- Te diré algo. Ve a buscar lo que quieras traer y nos veremos de nuevo aquí dentro de media hora. Entonces nos dirigiremos al lago.-dijo James.

- Está bien. Traeré el almuerzo, tú encárgate del mapa.-dijo Misty antes de marcharse.

James desapareció tras los arbustos.

* * *

- Vamos, Misty. Sólo un poco más.-animó James.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el lago estaba en la cima de una montaña?-le gritó Misty jadeando.

Misty caminó unos pasos más y se situó al mismo nivel que James, que la estaba esperando.

- Porque si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras venido.-dijo James con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Misty lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Sí, bueno, entonces habría ido a otro sitio contigo, James.

- Creo que me perdonarás cuando veas el lago.-dijo James tirando de ella. La llevó hacia unos árboles y la dijo que cerrara los ojos. Finalmente, oyeron un arroyo y un par de chirridos.-Abre tus ojos, Misty.-susurró cerca de su oído.

Misty abrió sus ojos y vio un paraiso. Un prado rodeado de árboles de hoja perenne, con un lago de agua cristalina en el centro. Una corriente de aire movió las aguas del lago y se veía una montaña a lo lejos. La hierba estaba plagada de flores y Butterfree, Ledybas y Beedrill volaban de un lado a otro. Pidgey y de Pidgeotto, estaban posados en los árboles, observándolos. Un pequeño grupo de Sandshrew jugaban a lo lejos.

- Wao.-dijo Misty.-Tenías razón, James. Valió la pena.

- Lo sé. Descubrí este lugar cuando era un niño. Mi abuelo me trajo aquí justo antes de que me escapase, diciendo que era mi herencia. Ha sido de él durante años. Era parte de las tierras de mi familia, pero nadie sabe eso ahora.

- ¿Has traído a alguien aquí alguna vez?-preguntó Misty.

En ese momento, Growly salió de su pokeball, que se dirigió a los Sandshrew y empezó a charlar alegremente con ellos.

- No. Nunca he traído a nadie más.-respondió James.

James puso la cesta de picnic sobre la manta que había extendido y abrió la tapa.

- ¿Tienes pan o algo para comer aquí?-preguntó James.

- Sí, tengo unas galletas que cogí en el desayuno. ¿Pero qué es lo que necesitas?-preguntó Misty.

- Quiero mostrarte algo increíble.-dijo James sonriendo. Encontró las galletas y se levantó. Caminó hasta el centro de la pradera y silbó. Inmediatamente, un Pidgey voló desde un árbol cercano y se posó en su brazo, frotando su cabeza contra su mejilla.-Ven aquí, Misty.-dijo mirándola.-Pidgey, amiga, esta es Misty. Misty, acaríciala su cuello y espalda. Le encanta que le acaricien ahí.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no le importará?-preguntó Misty.

Cuando James asintió, Misty alargó su mano y acarició al salvaje Pidgey. Pidgey cerró los ojos y trinó con placer.

- Le gustas.-dijo James sonriendo ante la mirada embelesada en la cara de la muchacha.-Eres maravillosa. Gracias, Pidgey.

James le entregó las galletas. Pidgey trinó y se dirigió hacia un árbol.

- James ¿cuándo llegaste a conocer lo suficiente a un Pidgey salvaje para que se posase en tu brazo?

James se tumbó en la manta y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del Sol.

- Cuando impedí que un par de Ekans se la comieran. Pidgey había luchado durante tanto tiempo que estuvo cerca del desmayo. La ayudé y la di un poco de poción. Somos amigos desde entonces.

- Eso es muy amable de tu parte.-dijo Misty sorprendida.

James abrió los ojos para mirarla.

- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? Puedo ser bueno, ya lo sabes.

- Bueno...um...-tartamudeó Misty.

James la sonrió.

- Lo entiendo. Soy el temido miembro del Team Rocket, tan peligroso como un Charizard y el doble de peligroso.-resopló James.-Sí, claro. La gente puede decir que podemos hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que queremos, pero Jessie y yo nunca haríamos daño a nadie. No mucho, de todos modos.

- Eso es tener mucho ego.-dijo Misty. Un chapuzón repentino les interrumpió. Un Poliwag había saltado fuera del agua y se dirigía hacia un arbusto de bayas cercano. Misty sonrió.-Eso me recuerda ¡estoy hambrienta!-abrió la cesta y cogió unos bocadillos, refrescos, fruta, queso y galletitas saladas. Después, sonrió.-James, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti. Cierra los ojos.

James, obedientemente, cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Poniendo pimienta en el jamón y en el pan porque te estoy diciendo esto?-preguntó James sonriendo.

- ¿Haría algo así?-preguntó Misty inocentemente.

- Sí.

- Es verdad. Pero eso no es lo que estoy haciendo. Ok. Abre los ojos.

James abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Una gran porción de pastel Cheesecake estaba delante de él.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?-preguntó James babeando ligeramente.

- Los compré hoy en una tienda. También compré para Ash, Brock y para mí.-dijo Misty encogiéndose de hombros.-Creí que te gustaría.

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo James dando un mordisco a la tarta.-Meowth adora los dulces.

- Lo mismo ocurre con Ash. Los doughnuts no están seguros cerca de él.-dijo Misty sonriendo.

- Lo sé. Una vez lo vi comer. ¡Daba miedo!-dijo James terminando su tarta.

- Bueno, ahora voy a ir a pescar un rato.-dijo Misty levantándose y sonriendo.

* * *

Misty volvió a echar la caña en el lago con disgusto.

- ¡No puedo coger nada!-gimió Misty tumbándose al lado de James, Growly estaba a su lado durmiendo.

James abrió los ojos somñolientos.

- ¿Has pescado algo?-murmuró James.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

James se incorporó, se estiró y miró a su alrededor.

- Bueno...ya que no puedes pescar ¿qué tal si nos bañamos? ¡Tengo calor! Y todavía tenemos una hora libre antes de regresar.

Misty asintió.

- Me parece bien. Tengo calor.

Misty se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Los ojos de James se ampliaron y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó James cubriéndose los ojos con rapidez.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Misty deteniéndose y mirándole como si estuviera loco.

- No vas a cambiarte aquí ¿verdad?-preguntó James con los ojos bien tapados.

Misty se echó a reír.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mira, James!-dijo Misty arrojando su camisa sobre la cabeza de James.

James entreabrió los dedos para mirar por ellos con cautela, luego los abrió del todo. Misty tenía puesto su bikini y se reía de él.

- No es gracioso ¿qué quieres que piense? Comenzaste a quitarte la camisa.-murmuró mientras Misty continuaba riéndose a carcajadas. James esbozó una sonrisa maligna.-Pero Misty ¿quién dijo algo de bañadores?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, James?

- Bueno, cuando dije que quería nadar ¿quién dijo algo de bañadores? Estaba pensando en bañarnos desnudos.-dijo James comenzando a desnudarse.

Misty sonrió.

- Sí, claro. Por eso te pusiste tan nervioso cuando me quité la camisa. De ninguna manera te gustaría bañarte desnudo.

James se quitó los pantalones, revelando un bañador negro.

- Me conoces demasiado bien.-murmuró James.

Misty dobló la ropa y James la vio meter sus pies en el agua. James sonrió malignamente.

- ¡Hey, Misty!

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Misty adentrándose en el agua.

- Te reto a dar una vuelta alrededor del lago desnuda.

Misty casi pierde el equilibrio por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Misty totalmente sonrojada.

- Ya me has oído. Te reto a dar una vuelta alrededor del lago desnuda.

James retrocedió un paso, Misty le estaba salpicando.

- ¡No hay manera de que me convenzas para que lo haga!-le gritó Misty sacándole la lengua.

- Cobarde.

- No lo soy.-dijo Misty.

- Lo eres. O te atreverías a hacerlo.

Misty sonrió maliciosamente.

- No voy a quitarme mi bikini para que puedas usarlo en lugar del bañador que llevas puesto ahora.

Los ojos de James se estrecharon.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que prefieres vestirte con ropa de mujer que de hombres.

James estaba enfadado.

- ¡No quiero vestirme así! ¡Pero Jessie me obliga! Según ella, vestirse de esa manera confundirá al enemigo. Siempre la estoy diciendo que vestirme de esa manera sólo confundirá a la gente de mi auténtica sexualidad, pero Jessie no me escucha.

- Sí, claro. Eso es lo que dices.

James gruñó.

- Ok. Eso es todo.

James saltó al agua y salpicó a Misty riendo victoriosamente. Por supuesto, esto requería una represalia inmediata.

* * *

- No me he relajado así en mucho tiempo.-dijo Misty suspirando. Ya casi anochecía.-Gracias por traerme.

- El placer es mío.-dijo James caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.-Nunca he llevado a nadie más allí antes, ya sabes.

- ¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué me has traído?-le preguntó Misty sorprendida.

James se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ni idea. Pensé en ir hasta allí solo, como suelo hacer y entonces decidí preguntártelo.-dijo James volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

- Bueno...te lo agradezco de todas formas.-dijo Misty. Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un agradable silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que llegaron a donde se solían encontrar.-Bueno, James ¿te veré mañana?

- Sí, probablemente. Jessie sigue fuera de la ciudad en esa misión y Meowth sigue en el Centro Pokémon.

- Bien. Mañana quiero mostrarte algo. No es tan limpio como el prado, pero aun así es puro.-dijo Misty. Comenzó a alejarse, pero se giró y dijo:-Y James, si tienes, usa ropa normal y no tu uniforme o puedes hacer que nos arresten.-Misty sonrió.

Él también sonrió.

- Está bien, Misty. Tengo ropa normal en alguna parte, sólo tengo que buscarla.

- ¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-dijo Misty antes de caminar entre la maleza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Esa noche, James estaba en su saco de dormir, pensando. ¿Por qué la había llevado hasta allí? Nunca había llevado a nadie allí antes. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se giró para acostarse sobre su estómago.

Su abuelo le había dicho algo sobre ese lugar, pero no podía recordar lo que era. Se quedó dormido pensando en ello.

* * *

_**Sueño de James**_

* * *

_- ¡James! ¡Vamos! ¡No está demasiado lejos!-le dijo su abuelo._

_- ¡Ya voy, abuelo!-dijo James.-No me habías dicho que estaba en la cima de una montaña._

_- Vale la pena.-dijo el anciano sonriendo. Finalmente, el muchacho llegó hasta la cima y se sentó, jadeando.-¡Mira! Te dije que podías hacerlo._

_El pequeño James sonrió._

_- ¿Qué querías mostrarme, abuelo?-preguntó James._

_- Un secreto de familia.-dijo el anciano.-Desde hace mucho, nuestra familia ha tenido mucho dinero. Pero con la cantidad de tierras que poseemos, este prado ha quedado en el olvido._

_- Wao. Es muy bonito.-dijo James sonriendo._

_- Lo sé. Este pequeño prado tiene un hechizo._

_Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos._

_- ¿Un hechizo?-preguntó James._

_- Sí. La leyenda dice que si traes a alguien aquí y es del sexo opuesto, te casarás con esa persona.-dijo el anciano, sonriendo al recordar.-Traje a tu abuela aquí cuando tenía 20 años y ella 16. Lo curioso es que yo pensaba que ella era una molestia antes de traerla.-sonrió a su nieto.-A menudo el amor nos hace detestar a quienes queremos ¿no es así?_

_- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, abuelo?-preguntó James._

_- Porque te lo estoy regalando, James. Nadie más en la familia sabe de su existencia, espero que sepas elegir bien a la chica que quieras traer aquí.-dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de James._

* * *

**_Fin de sueño de James_**

* * *

James se despertó sobresaltado. Dos palabras resumieron sus pensamientos bastante bien: Oh, mierda.

* * *

James se quedó mirando al fuego mientras Meowth caminaba hacia él.

- ¡Hola, James! ¡He vuelto completamente recuperado!-dijo Meowth enseñando sus garras. James gruñó. Meowth frunció el ceño y se puso delante de James.-¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, sólo estaba pensando en un sueño que tuve anoche.-dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Meowth.

- Algo en lo que no he pensado durante años y que tiene una carga total de problemas.-dijo James. Miró su reloj y se levantó.-Tengo que irme. Volveré antes de que oscurezca.

James comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién? ¿Volverás antes de la tormenta?-preguntó Meowth rápidamente.

- Mis pantalones vaqueros. No lo sé. No es asunto tuyo y no lo sé.-respondió James con calma. Se quitó el uniforme del Team Rocket y se puso una chaqueta y pantalones normales. Guardó su uniforme y se preparó para marcharse.

- ¿Qué está pasando, James? ¿Tienes una cita o algo?-preguntó Meowth. Cuando James no respondió, se echó a reír.-¿Tú? ¿Una cita? Jajajaja.

James enrojeció acaloradamente y lo miró. Después se alejó sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

- Misty ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Ash.-Has estado fuera la mayor parte del tiempo que hemos estado aquí ¿a dónde te escapas?

- A ninguna parte. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, eso es todo.-respondió Misty.

- Pero Brock, tú y yo íbamos a cenar esta noche.-dijo Ash.

Misty lo miró.

- ¡Oh, no! Se me ha olvidado. Es que he quedado con un amigo.

Ash sonrió malignamente.

- ¿Un amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo?

Misty empezó a ruborizarse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Misty inquieta.

- Ya lo sabes. Creo que sé lo que has estado haciendo estos días. Has estado con un chico ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos de hace pensar eso?-preguntó Misty.

- Nada, nada. ¿No vas a llegar tarde?-preguntó Ash cambiando de tema.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Adios.-dijo Misty corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Diviértete en tu cita!-gritó Ash.

Pero Misty no respondió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

- Misty, sabes que odio las sorpresas.-dijo James frunciendo el ceño. Intentó quitarse la cinta de los ojos.-Y esto no ayuda.

- Cálmate, ya casi estamos.-dijo Misy al doblar la esquina. Ayudó a James a detenerse.-Está bien, James. Ya puedes quitártela.

James se quitó la cinta de los ojos y se quedó sin aliento. Estaban en un gran recinto y había Pokémon por todas partes. Grupos de Wigglytuff saltaban en un rincón y dos Rydon estaban recogiendo fruta de un árbol cercano. Un grupo de Eevee estaba persiguiendo una pelota y una docena de Charmander jugaban al pilla pilla, corriendo por todo el recinto.

Y había muchos, muchísimos más.

Pokémon de todas las formas, tamaños y tipos estaban corriendo en ese espacio cerrado.

- ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó James sin aliento.

- Es un Centro para Pokémons abandonados. Los entrenadores que abandonan a sus pokémon, a menudo les dicen que volverán a por ellos, pero no lo hacen. Ha habido casos en los que un pokémon ha llegado incluso al borde de la muerte por esperar a su entrenador. La enfermera Joy los encuentra y los trae aquí para sanarlos y para que vuelvan a reintegrarse con otros pokémon de su misma especie o diferente. Buscan voluntarios para alimentar y jugar con los pokémon, ya que hay muchos aquí. Y si les gustas a los pokémon y ellos a ti, pueden escogerte como su entrenador. Pensé que podíamos disfrutar aquí un rato.

- ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Y dejan que la gente venga y juegue con ellos?-preguntó James.

- ¡Claro! Aunque siempre hay excepciones, aunque los líderes del gimnasio y sus amigos siempre son bienvenidos.-respondió Misty sonriendo maliciosamente.-Siempre y cuando no roben a ningún pokémon, por supuesto.

James sonrió y levantó la mano.

- Prometo no robar ningún pokémon de aquí siempre y cuando esté con Misty.

- O cualquier otro momento.-dijo Misty mirándolo.

- Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso, estaría mintiendo. Puedo prometerte que no robaré ningún pokémon cuando esté contigo o cuando esté solo, pero no puedo prometerte que a Jessie no se le ocurrirá ningún plan descabellado para robarlos. Es nuestro trabajo, recuérdalo.

- Está bien.-dijo Misty suspirando con resignación. Pasados unos minutos sonrió y lo agarró del brazo.-Ahora, vamos a jugar con los pokémon.

* * *

- Misty ¿qué le pasa a ese Gastly de allí?-preguntó James dejando de hacerle cosquillas al Pikachu.

Misty lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

- Su dueño quería matarlo, no abandonarlo. Al parecer lo encontraba débil. Le dio una buena paliza con sus otros Pokémon y cuando la enfermera Joy lo trajo, estaba casi medio muerto. Desde entonces no ha querido que ningún otro humano sea su entrenador. La enfermera Joy ha intentado que Gastly confie un poco más en los humanos, pero no ha podido. Desconfía de todos. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para animarlo, pero no podemos.-respondió Misty.

Misty miró al Poliwag sonriente que tenía en sus brazos y le permitió ir a jugar con otro grupo de Poliwag.

- Pobrecito.-susurró James. Se levantó y se acercó al pequeño pokémon fantasma.-¡Hola! Lamento mucho lo que te hizo tu entrenador.

Gastly lo miró furioso.

_- Gas. Stly. Ly. Ga_

James alzó las manos en un gesto de paz.

- ¡Hey, no he venido a hacerte daño!-dijo rápidamente.-Sólo pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía.

Gastly resopló.

- _Ga.-_dijo con desprecio.

Gastly creó una ilusión de James lanzando un pokeball del cual salía un Gastly triste y deprimido.

James sonrió.

- Ya veo. Crees que estoy aquí para convencerte que soy el reemplazo perfecto de tu entrenador ¿verdad?

- _Gas.-_dijo Gastly asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno, pues no es así. Sólo pensé que te gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar. Sé que me frustraría con la gente si alguna vez intentaran que perdonase a mis padres.

James se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en el árbol. Gastly se sentó a su lado.

_- ¿Gas? ¿Gastly?_

- Sí, hace mucho que no veo a mis padres.

_- ¿Gas?_

_- _¿Por qué? Porque soy un fugitivo.-respondió James riendo ante la mirada atónita de Gastly.

_- ¿Gastly? ¿Ga?_

- Debido a que son realmente axfisiantes. Normalmente no lo digo, pero es la verdad. Son un par de ricachones de la alta sociedad.-James bufó.-No me daban ni un minuto libre para mí. Hui de casa cuando tenía 12 años porque me comprometieron con una pequeña pija llamada Jessiebelle. ¡No la soportaba! Jessiebelle era hermosa, pero muy egoísta. ¿Sabes qué incluso tenía una manera adecuada de correr?-dijo James. Gastly lo miró divertido.-¡Es cierto! Tenía que salir de allí y llevé a mi fiel amigo Growly conmigo. No he vuelto a hablar con mis padres desde entonces, lo intenté una vez, pero parece que no me escuchan y siguen insistiendo en mi compromiso con Jessiebelle. Pero mírame. Estoy aquí, hablando de mis problemas cuando te dije que te desahogases.-James hizo un gesto grandilocuente.-Por favor, habla.

Gastly pareció sorprendido, luego un poco triste y por último, avergonzado.

- _Gas. Gastly. Ga_.-susurró.

- ¿No te sientes mal porque te haya abandonado?-preguntó James inocentemente.

Gastly le miró divertido.

_- Gastly. Ly. Ast. Ly. Gastly ly._

James se echó a reír.

- ¿Lo único que lamentas es no haber podido darle un susto de muerte? No te preocupes, la gente como él no vale la pena.

Gastly se rió.

- _¡Gastly!_

- Asique ahora vas a animarte y encontrar a un entrenador que te trate bien y que puedas hacerle sentir orgulloso ¿vale?

_- Ga._

- Eso es genial. Estoy orgulloso de ti.-dijo James levantándose. Sonrió de nuevo a Gastly y luego se giró, encontrándose a Misty que lo miraba sonriente.-¡Misty! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

- Lo he escuchado todo. Es una pena que Jessiebelle no sepa apreciarte.-dijo Misty con tristeza.

- Sí, bueno, fue mi primer amor, pero tampoco es para tanto.-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No es para tanto? James ¿cuántos años tienes, de todos modos?-preguntó Misty.

- 18.-respondió James.

- Wao. Has pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa.-dijo Misty.

James se estremeció.

- Créeme, no es suficiente tiempo para olvidar.

- ¿Realmente fue tan malo?-preguntó Misty.

- Peor de lo que te imaginas. Aunque mis padres nunca me golpearon, tampoco se preocuparon por mí. Los únicos que se preocupaban por mí eran mis abuelos y mi Growly.-respondió James tristemente.

- ¡Eso es horrible, James!

James sonrió.

- Pero no te preocupes por mí. Hemos venido aquí para divertirnos y mira por dónde, eso es lo que vamos a hacer.-dijo James.

James levantó a Misty y la tiró en una piscina llena de pokémon de agua que se reían de la caída de la pelirroja. Ninguno notó que Gastly flotaba hasta la enfermera Joy con expresión astuta.

* * *

- ¿Estás lista para irnos?-preguntó James levantándose.-Está anocheciendo.

- Supongo.-respondió Misty dejando al Wigglytuff con el que había estado jugando.-Pero realmente no quiero hacerlo.

- Lo sé. Tampoco quiero marcharme, pero tenemos que hacerlo.-dijo James tomándola del brazo y caminando con ella hacia la puerta.

- ¡Esperar!-llamó la enfermera Joy corriendo tras ellos con un par de pokeballs.-¡Enhorabuena! Gastly te ha elegido como su entrenador. Sé bueno con él.-dijo entregándole la pokeball a James.-Y ésta es su compañera.-continuó dándole la pokeball a Misty.-No puedes llevarte sólo uno. Tienen que estar juntos.

Misty parecía tan aturdida como James.

- Pero no lo entiendo ¿qué está pasando?-medio gritó Misty.

- Es fácil. El entrenador abandonó a dos pokémon. Son éstos que os acabo de entregar. Van juntos.-respondió la enfermera Joy encogiéndose de hombros.-Los dos son muy poderosos. No deberíais tener ningún problema con ninguno. ¡Divertiros!

Después, la enfermera Joy se alejó.

- Hombre...-dijo Misty mirando la pokeball de su mano.-...no me esperaba esto cuando decidí venir aquí.

- Yo tampoco.-dijo James.-Deberías ver de qué pokémon se trata.

- Ok. ¡Te elijo a ti!-gritó Misty lanzando la pokeball.

De la pokeball, salió un Gardevoir que les sonrió y la ofreció su pata para que Misty la estrechase.

_- ¿Gar? ¡Gardevoir!_

Misty sonrió.

- ¿Umm? Hola. Es un placer conocerte.-dijo Misty estrechándole la pata extendida.-Umm...¿no hay que ser vidente para tener un pokémon de tipo psíquico?

Gardevoir la miró y luego cerró los ojos.

_"¿Me entiendes ahora?"_

Misty gritó y cayó de espaldas.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- ¿Qué?-preguntó James alarmado. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada.

- Gardevoir...creo que me ha hablado.-dijo Misty mirando a Gardevoir que asentía con la cabeza.

- Lo sé. Lo oí.-dijo James mirándola como si hubiera enloquecido.-Todos los pokémon pueden decir sus nombres.

- ¡No! Me ha hablado telepáticamente.-dijo Misty.-¿Verdad?

_"En efecto. Espero poder disfrutar de muchas batallas contigo, Misty"_

- Misty, piensa en todas las batallas que puedes ganar con un pokémon psíquico.-dijo James.

- ¡Eso es lo que acaba de decir!-dijo Misty.

Gardevoir miró primero a Misty y después a James.

_"¿Sois compañeros?"_-preguntó Gardevoir.

Misty se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?-le preguntó Misty.

_"Por tus pensamientos. Parece que cuidas de él y él hace lo mismo contigo." _Gardevoir la miró fijamente. _"Puedo ver que te incomoda hablar de él. No hablaré más de este tema hasta que tú quieras"._

- Umm...gracias, creo. Vámonos a casa. Ash y Brock llamarán a la agente Mara si no llego pronto.-dijo Misty.

Misty lanzó su pokeball. Pero antes de meterse, Gardevoir envió un pequeño mensaje telepático a Gastly.

Era hora de hacer planes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

_- ¿Está dormida tu entrenadora?-_preguntó Gaslty.

_- Sí. Tuvo que dar explicaciones a sus acompañantes y eso duró algo de tiempo.-_dijo Gardevoir riendo entre dientes.

- _¡Y qué lo digas! Mi entrenador viaja con una chica y un Meowth que puede hablar en el idioma de los humanos, pero aparte de eso, no es muy fuerte.-_dijo Gaslty.

- _Bah. Basta de hablar de ellos. ¿Entendiste lo que te envié hoy?-_preguntó Gardevoir.

-_ Sí, lo entendí. Si nuestros entrenadores no son novios, entonces deberían serlo. Son altamente compatibles y se llevan bien.-_dijo Gastly.

-_ Así es. La pregunta es: ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-_preguntó Gardevoir frunciendo el ceño.

- _Bueno...¿no puedes ponerlos a dormir a todos?-_preguntó Gastly.

- _Sí. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con..?-_preguntó Gardevoir confuso y después, empezó a sonreír.-_...yo puedo dormirles y tú puedes hacer que tengan un sueño en conjunto; entiendo._

_- Uh...uh...¿qué clase de sueño podemos hacer que tengan?-_preguntó Gastly sonriendo maliciosamente.

- _Bueno...ya se nos ocurrirá algo.-_respondió Gardevoir sonriendo.

_- Tenemos un problema.-_dijo Gastly.

- _¿Cuál?_

_- Mi entrenador trabaja con gente mala._

_- Ah, sí. Eso es un problema._

_- No quiere admitirlo, pero ha estado tanto tiempo en el Team Rocket que piensa que no puede hacer nada más._

_- Entonces vamos a tener que demostrar que estaba equivocado ¿verdad?_

* * *

_- ¿Quieres callarte? Vas a despertarlos ¿y qué haríamos entonces? Ver una cara con colmillos nada más despertar no es lo más agradable. Acuérdate de lo que nos hacía nuestro entrenador cuando nos pillaba fuera del pokeball.-_dijo Gastly.

_-_ _Oh, cállate. No voy a despertarlos.-_dijo Gardevoir.-_Me he asegurado de que ella esté profundamente dormida. Ahora te toca a ti introducirla en el sueño y después haremos lo mismo con tu entrenador._

_- Será pan comido._

Gastly flotaba junto a Misty lenta pero brillantemente. Su resplandor se intensificó ligeramente, provocando que Misty sonriera.

- _¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora haremos lo mismo con tu entrenador.-_dijo Gardevoir.

Gardevoir y Gastly se marcharon a buscar a James, dejando que Misty disfrutase de su sueño.

* * *

_**Sueño**_

* * *

_- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Misty en el sueño._

_Miró a su alrededor. La sala de baile estaba llena de gente disfrazada._

_Jolteon, Flareon, Gyarados y muchos otros disfraces de pokémon._

_La gente se arremolinaba entorno a la pista de baile para pasar un buen rato. Misty miró su propio vestido, tenía su máscara en la mano. Su traje era azul y destacaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Parecía que se había vestido de sirena; en su parte trasera, tenía ligeros pliegues, al igual que en la parte superior y en los lados de su máscara._

_Estaba disfrazada de Vaporeon._

_"Este tiene que ser el sueño más extraño que he tenido en mucho tiempo" murmuró Misty._

_Se encogió de hombros ligeramente, se puso la máscara que le cubría hasta el puente de la nariz y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa de los aperitivos. Sirviéndose un poco de ponche, se apoyó contra una columna y examinó la pista de baile. Todos estaban allí, no había nadie sin pareja. Todos tenían pareja, excepto ella._

_Suspiró ligeramente, sólo para escuchar otro suspiro a su lado. Miró a su alrededor, en la parte posterior de su columna había un chico disfrazado de Arbok. Su cola se arrastraba por el suelo, pero no le importaba. La capucha del traje cubría sus hombros, como si fuese una capa. La máscara le cubría completamente la cabeza a excepción de la boca. Él se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, pero Misty no podía ver su expresión._

_- Hola.-dijo él saludándola cortésmente. Él sonrió.-¿Serías tan amable de concederme este baile?_

_- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella también sonriendo._

_Él la llevó hacia la pista de baile y mantuvo su mano correctamente alrededor de su cintura y la otra mano sostenía la suya, guiándola por la pista._

_- Bailas muy bien.-dijo Misty._

_- Aprendí cuando era pequeño.-dijo él.-Una de las muchas lecciones inútiles que aprentí. Aunque es útil de vez en cuando. Especialmente cuando quiero bailar con una sirena encantadora._

_Misty se sonrojó, lo que él claramente podía ver ya que su máscara no cubría sus mejillas._

_- Gracias.-dijo Misty._

_- No, gracias a ti. Me moría de aburrimiento ahí de pie. Los otros invitados no hablaban de nada más que de matrimonio, amantes y cosas por el estilo. Creo que uno casi se desmaya cuando me acerqué y le pregunté si habían visto el partido de los Tauros contra los Tyranitars anoche._

_Misty se rió._

_- Todavía no puedo creer que los Tauros hayan perdido. La última jugada fue brillante. Stiwritski es un gran entrenador._

_El chico se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido._

_- ¿Ves el fútbol?-preguntó él._

_- Sí. Mis hermanas no lo pueden creer.-Misty se echó a reír de nuevo.-Según ellas es un deporte tan poco femenino..._

_El chico se echó a reír._

_- Mis padres prefieren el polo. Es mucho más fácil dejar que Rapidash corra._

_Bailaron y hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas y luego el reloj sonó, marcando las doce._

_- Ah, la hora en la que la Cenicienta debe marcharse.-dijo el chico._

_Misty se rió._

_- Sólo quítate la máscara, ya sabes qué es lo que significa._

_- Lo sé. Pero antes de que huyas cuando veas mi rostro, quiero darte las gracias por una velada tan agradable.-dijo él. H__izo una reverencia y besó su mano, lo que la hizo sonrojarse notablemente. Misty se quitó la máscara y luego esperó a que él hiciese lo mismo. Él la miró un rato antes de tocar su propia máscara.-Sabía que eras hermosa, pero has superado todas mis expectativas._

_Él desató el lazo de la parte posterior de su cabeza y después se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto su cabello y ojos azul claro._

_Misty se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa._

_- ¿James?_

* * *

**_Fin del sueño_**

* * *

Misty se incorporó rápidamente, jadeando.

- ¡Qué sueño tan raro!-murmuró. Se volvió a tumbar en su saco de dormir.-Nunca volveré a dormir.

_- ¿Entrenadora? ¿Puedo preguntarle qué le preocupa?_

Misty se sobresaltó un poco y luego se rió.

- Lo siento, Gardevoir. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a las conversaciones telepáticas.-dijo Misty.-¿Qué haces?

_- Simplemente estoy pensando y observando los sueños de tus amigos. Tu amigo Brock está persiguiendo a las agentes Mara y a las enfermeras Joy._

- No puedo creerlo.-dijo Misty.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Gardevoir?

_Por supuesto, entrenadora._

_- _¿Por qué nos escogísteis a James y a mí como vuestros entrenadores?

_- Yo no lo decidí. Fue Gastly. Yo también sufría porque nuestro entrenador nos abandonó, pero no quería estar en el Centro Pokémon para siempre. Gastly tampoco quería. Habíamos decidido no separarnos y le dije a Gastly que el entrenador que escogiese como su entrenador, también lo escogería yo. Creía que nunca elegiría entrenador, pero al final lo hizo. Y por lo que veo, tomó la decisión correcta. Tengo una entrenadora maravillosa._

Misty le sonrió.

- Gracias. Creo que será divertido combatir contigo.

_- Gracias, entrenadora._

Misty bostezó y sonrió.

- Una cosa más, Gardevoir. Llámame Misty.

Misty se giró y se volvió a dormir, pero aun podía escuchar a Gardevoir.

- _Sí, Misty._


End file.
